Giggles
by Christy C
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi giggle to much together. But, they are surprised Sharpay doesn't mind said giggles...when she finds out about them... Ryelsi. Oneshot.


They giggled happily, Ryan pulling her backwards behind the curtain of the stage. Kelsi smiled, kissing his nose before returning to his lips. He lifted her up by the waist, before dropping her again closer to him, only to tickle her stomach and smirk into the kiss.

"Shhh." He breathed against her lips when she giggled again.

"Then stop tickling me!" she exclaimed, pulling away and smiling up at him. He shook his head.

"Your giggle is too cute. I have to tickle you." Ryan cooed, reaching out for her again, but she squealed, running away. He was quicker though, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to him.

"Then stop telling me to 'shhh' if you want me to giggle." She shook her head, "Contradicting yourself?" she asked with a smile. Before he could reply, they heard the unmistakable slam of the door to the auditorium opening. They froze, silent for once.

"I know, right?" Sharpay droned into her phone, "It was expected for me to get that part of course!" she paused, realizing she forgot something, "Ugh, now I have to walk all the way back to my locker!" she whined, "No, I wasn't talk to you!" she snapped into the phone, spinning around and stalking off.

Ryan and Kelsi stayed silent as they listened to the click-clack of her heels recede, until finally they heard the auditorium door open and close again. They both exhaled in sync, silently relieved.

"That was close." Ryan laughed, and Kelsi giggled again. Why were they hiding, from Ryan's sister none the less? Well that answer was simple.

If you had even met Sharpay once, you would know she could be terrifying. Now, while Ryan wanted to tell her about his relationship with Kelsi, said girl vehemently refused.

"_Hey, when we gonna mention it to everyone that we're together?" Ryan asked offhand, leaning against Kelsi's piano. She paused in the song she was playing to look up at him._

"_Does everyone include your sister?" she asked slowly. He tilted his head in confusion._

"_Uhm…yes?" he said, but it came out as more of a question. Kelsi's eyes widened slightly._

"_Then, um, never would do good for me." Kelsi nodded, turning back to her composition. Ryan laughed._

"_Why not?" he asked. Kelsi looked up at him skeptically._

"_Okay, one, you're sister hates me-" Kelsi started._

"_She doesn't hate you!" Ryan objected, rolling his eyes. Kelsi sent him a withering gaze._

"_Yeah, uh huh." She agreed sarcastically, mimicking him by rolling her eyes. "And two," she continued, cutting off whatever objection he was about to have, "Your sister is evil…no not evil, but…erm….ferocious." Kelsi attempted to find the correct word, and ferocious seemed to fit pretty well. "Her reaction to us being together, even if she liked me, could be totally out there." She pointed out. Ryan tilted his head._

"_True." He couldn't help but agree there, "But, doesn't that mean that you can't tell your friends that we're dating, because it could spread easily?" he questioned. Kelsi frowned._

"_Yeah, but I'm willing to endure lying to them as long as Sharpay doesn't find out." Kelsi was really really afraid of Sharpay. Ryan laughed._

"_Kels, she will not care!" he exclaimed, but then pondered it for a moment, "…I think" he muttered to himself, which Kelsi unfortunately heard._

"_See!" she laughed, "Even you don't know how your own twin would act!" Kelsi pointed out, and Ryan sighed, nodding. And that was the end of that. _

Now, nearly seven months later, at the end of the school year and they had managed to keep it a secret for that long. They were even a little impressed with themselves. Sure, it was a bit hard when Gabriella and Taylor double teamed on Kelsi.

_Kelsi rolled her eyes at her best friends, Gabriella and Taylor, as they kissed their respective boyfriends, Troy and Chad. When they returned to her, they both had love struck looks on their faces. _

"_You guys are too much." Kelsi laughed, looking back down at her homework. They were staying here in the library, doing homework while the boys had practice in the gym. Taylor and Gabriella shared a look. _

"_Hey Kels, what about you? Don't you want a boyfriend?" Gabriella asked innocently, but Kelsi nearly choked on her own spit, blushing. Two things from that sentence reminded her of Ryan, Kels and boyfriend._

"_Uhm, no." she finally managed to choke out, "I'm good." She added. Taylor smirked._

"_Hey, do you still like Jason? Because I'm sure Chad and Troy could hook that up for you." She offered. Kelsi looked up in alarm, eyes wide._

"_No!" she nearly shouted, before blushing when the librarian glared at her. "Sorry." She mumbled, before turning back to the subject at hand. "I am not interested in Jason, and please don't interfere in my love life." She begged._

"_So," Taylor and Gabriella both smirked and glanced at each other, "You do have a love life?" Gabriella asked, grinning at her. Kelsi groaned, dropping her head on the library table, ignoring their giggles._

"I love you." Ryan grinned at her, kissing her forehead. Kelsi smiled serenely up at him. Although their journey was a confusing one, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I love you too." She agreed, kissing him on the lips this time. He weaved his arms back around her waist, and she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem." They were interrupted by a throat being cleared rather loudly, along with a tapping heel on the ground.

Sharpay stared at them with her arms crossed, tilting her head to the side, before rolling her eyes. "About dang time you two got together." She scoffed, continuing on her way to the dressing room.

Ryan and Kelsi wore identical shocked expressions, before they looked at each other, and couldn't help it. They burst into giggles.

_**A/N: Whoa, my first High School Musical fic is a Ryelsi fic. I love this coupling. Ever since they went to the prom together. Ah. I don't think they're very in character though, oh well, love does funny things to two shy little people it would seem.**_


End file.
